Seeing You Again
by veritasinlustrat
Summary: Songfic. I don't want to ruin any suprises to I'm not putting much of a summary. Just read and you'll probably enjoy.


Seeing You Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights" or any of it's characters. I'm just a writer with a vision for the story**. **I do not own Dan Fogelburg's "Seeing You Again" either. **

Katey's POV

I made my way out of the airport. Inhaling deeply, I smelled the scent of Cuba. Slowly, I felt a smile make it's way to my mouth. I opened my eyes and as soon as I did, I wish I didn't.

_Seeing you again,_

_Was like meeting for the first time,_

_In a foggy dream so many years ago_

Javier's POV

I can't believe it. It has been so long. So long since we had last seen each other. Been in each other's presence. Just seeing her again, it reminded me of my mistake. She had written me, asking to come. But, I said no. I could've come. Easily. But, I said no.

I was scared to see her again. I knew that if I saw her again, we would go right back to where we left off when we were forced to say good-bye. I knew that I had to stay with my family. To help support them. Even my mother told me the best thing to do was to go but I didn't listen. Oh god, I wished I listened.

_Strangers in an airport,_

_Searching for a word to break the ice._

Katey's POV

I blinked. Was this really happening? I mean, it's not that surprising. He did live here.A part of me expected this. But still, I was shocked.

"H-hello Javier," I said, softly. I was falling for him. All over again. He had changed, lost his little boy looks, but had gained more adult looks. He just smiled slightly back and waved. What to say…what to say…

No POV

They hugged each other momentarily before letting each other go. Both of them wanted to hold on more, but they knew that it wasn't smart. If they had held on too long, things would have advanced and they would both regret that. Or would they?

_Holding you again,_

_Even for the briefest moment,_

_Made me realize how much I love you still._

The two slowly ended up making some sort of conversation. Both feeling very uncomfortable. Both pondering what would have happened if Javier had come. Where would they be now? Married? Kids? Who knows.

All they knew is that they couldn't leave the other one's side. They were sitting next to each other in the beach, their eyes closed reeling from the events happening and thinking about the events to come. Both still reeling from the shock of seeing eachother again.

_Wanting you to want me,_

_Still not knowing if you ever will._

_Seeing you again, seeing you again,_

_Was the sweetest torture I may ever know._

_Seeing you again, seeing you again._

_Made me wish I never let you go._

They sighed. This beach brought so many memories. Too many memories. It made both of them overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with emotions. They looked at eachother. Both of them clueless what to say to the other.

"So," Javier said breaking the awkward silence, "How…are things?" Katey just shrugged.

"Good," she sighed and lifted her left hand so that her diamond ring on her finger could be visible, "Really good." She laughed.

_Seeing you again,_

_Running free among the beaches._

_Where our shadow's first began to intertwine._

_Listening to you laughter,_

_Wishing that you're love could still be mine._

"Wow," Javier muttered, instantly saddened by this view, "That's great." He put on a happy façade hoping that Katey would not noticed the pain he felt underneath. If she did notice, she didn't say anything about it. She just kept on smiling. Trying to push the memories away. Trying to push the sadness away.

_Seeing you again, seeing you again,_

_Was the sweetest torture I may ever know._

_Seeing you again, seeing you again,_

_Made me wish I never let you go._

They sat there. Both very uncomfortable with the new news. Katey sighed and played with her ring, thinking about George back home. She had forgotten him until she had shown Javier the ring. She sighed.

"I…got to go…" She stood up. Javier blinked and stood up also.

"Wait, let me…walk you to where you are staying?" Katey looked down and then slowly raised her eyes to his. She nodded.

"Alright."

_Did you only come to say you're sorry,_

_Or give it one more try._

_Or did you only need to see,_

_There was nothing left for me,_

_Inside worth saving._

Days went by. For Javier, they went by too fast. When he spent time with Katey, he tried his best to convince himself that there was no fiancee. That they did have a chance. But, the day that she left was the day that told him the exact opposite.

_Running for the train,_

_You smile back through the doorway._

_Like you used to,_

_When our hearts still beat as one._

He sighed and watched the bus pull up to the gate. The same gate that Katey had smiled over to him one day, admitting she was afraid. Admitting she wanted to conquer her fear. He sighed and smiled a very sad smile.

Surprisingly, her smile had matched his and their eyes began to fill with tears as they hugged. They may not be together by they will always have their memories. She pulled away from his embrace as Javier wiped a tear making it's way down her pale cheek. She smiled and she did the same for him.

"I'll…always remember you Katey," he said softly, as if about to burst out into a sob.

"I'll always remember you, Javier," she said, in the same tone of voice. Although, her voice had some bit of happiness in it. At least they got to see eachother one last time. Her bus pulled up and she kissed his cheek. "Good-bye, Javier Suarez", and with that, she was gone.

"Good-bye Katey Miller," he whispered to himself, still feeling the warmth of her kiss on his cheek. He turned around and a feeling of sadness hit him hard. More tears fell, knowing that they would never see each other again.

_And as I turned away,_

_I knew the lonely days had just begun._

_Seeing you again, seeing you again,_

_Was the sweetest torture I may ever know._

His mother came over to her crying son and pet his back. "Don't worry about it Javier, at least you got this time to see her again." She hugged him as he started to sob onto her shoulder. He knew she was right, but right now, he needed to let his sadness go. To let what they had go.

_Seeing you again, seeing you again,_

_Made me wish I never let you go._

_Seeing you again, seeing you again,_

_Was the sweetest torture I may ever know._

_Seeing you again, seeing you again,_

_Made me wish I never let you go._


End file.
